


Feelings

by NichowlasWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Dildos, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichowlasWriting/pseuds/NichowlasWriting





	Feelings

The moan rang out across the silent infirmary. She hadn't expected it to sound so loud as it echoed across the walls, which caused Amelie to pause for a moment. She shook her head a little, knowing that this was probably really wrong but she had to continue. It was the only way she felt anything. After her little, unexpected session with Angela about a week ago, she realised that the pleasure of these actions and the feelings they encompassed were the only thing she had felt emotionally since Talon had flipped her life upside down. She wasn't craving the sexual pleasure, but merely craving the sensation of being able to feel something, anything, even for a short while, even if this was the only way she could achieve that. So she continued. She explored her lower self with her own fingers, only managing to get one in at first, still tense and wary of what she was doing. As she relaxed, she managed to push two and then three fingers inside her entrance, her fingers exploring what they could while she tried to find the best way to pleasure herself. Her breathing became shallow, and almost like panting, and she even managed to make her own back arch a little as her fingers pushed in and out of her dripping wet entrance, moans escaping from her as she continued. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax and letting the feelings overcome herself. 

She was abruptly interrupted by the door opening. 

She sat up quickly, pulling her hand out of her lower clothing and looking over at the angel doctor who had just walked in through the door. Pulling her fingers out was probably a bad idea as they were now coated in some quite thick, clear liquid that had begun to drip from her fingers. Angela stood there, staring at Amelie for a moment as a blush flared up on her perfect, porcelain skin. It only took a moment before that natural smirk formed itself on Angela's face. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she walked over towards Amelie who was still, not knowing what to do or say really. Angela took Amelie's hand by the wrist, lifting it and taking the three fingers into her mouth.   
"Mmm..." She managed in a muffled mumble as she sucked on them, cleaning off the substance, sounding much like someone enjoying a good meal. After a moment of wrapping her tongue around Amelie's long, thin, blue fingers and clearing them of any substance that was there, Angela finally removed them from her mouth and looked down at Amelie who was still silent and still.   
"You didn't tell me that you needed another check up Amelie." Angela muttered, raising an eyebrow a little.  
"I just wanted that..." Amelie paused for a moment, "feeling again." She couldn't think of words to describe it, but she knew Angela would understand seen as they had discussed this quite a few times since their first 'session'. Angela nodded a little and perched herself on the edge of the bed.   
"Do you want me to help you?" She asked, watching as Amelie hesitated before nodding gently, glancing back up at Angela and muttering a "Please..." in not much more than a whisper. 

Angela pressed her lips gently to Amelie's, still sat on the edge of the bed. Amelie had freaked out a little last time when Angela had gone a little fast for her liking and so now, Angela was trying her best to just keep Amelie comfortable. The kiss may have started gentle but as moments past, it became much rougher. This, surprisingly, wasn't because of Angela. Amelie seemed more needy and desperate than last time, quickly getting rougher with Angela and Angela expertly managing to keep up. Despite only having had sex about three or four times herself, Angela seemed to be somewhat of an expert when it came to this, or at least that's how it felt to Amelie. It was only a few moments into the kiss that Amelie parted her lips, leaving her mouth open so that Angela could have entry to the wet cave that was her mouth. Amelie uttered a quiet, muffled moan as she felt Angela's tongue push in, exploring everything much like she had last time, but getting to the playful fight between each others tongues much quicker than last time. They danced and twisted around each other, and over the sensation of this, Amelie almost didn't noticed the light gentle trailing of Angela's finger tips inside her shirt, slowly sliding up the skin of her stomach. Her hand came to rest on Amelie's stomach, just below where her bra ended, doing nothing more than tracing light circles as the kiss continued. 

It was a minute or so later when Angela slowly pulled out, leaving Amelie panting ever so slightly, ready, even desperate, for more. Angela got properly onto the bed now as she reached over and, with a little help, managed to pull off Amelie's shirt.   
"Your beauty still amazes me, Amelie." Angela complimented her as she reached over, pulling off Amelie's bra. Amelie managed a small smile back at Angela, but she didn't think that Angela saw it, too engrossed in the sight she had before her. She reached down and squeezed one of Amelie's breasts, a small smile playing on her lips as she heard Amelie gasp a little and even respond with a quiet moan. Angela glanced back at Amelie now, looking her in the eyes as she leant down closer and closer to Amelie's quite large nipples. Having only just become a mother meant that Amelie's nipples, and breasts in general, were larger than normal, and that just made Angela want to 'play' with Amelie even more. She looked Amelie in the eyes as she stuck her tongue out and flicked the end of it across Amelie's nipple, noticing as Amelie seemed to tense up a little.   
"Relax..." Angela muttered, trying to sound reassuring. She wanted Amelie to enjoy this, after having been through absolute hell with Talon these past few years. Amelie nodded a little, and rested her head back, closing her eyes and waiting for Angela to continued. 

Angela slowly took one of Amelie's nipples into her mouth, using her hand to massage the breast gently as she sucked on the nipple. Amelie let out a moan, her body seeming to relax now. As she relaxed more, the first drops of her breast milk began to dribble out into Angela's mouth. It was irregular and in little amounts at first, but as Angela continued suckling on Amelie's nipple, gently massaging the flesh of her breast, it began to flow in quite a steady stream into Angela's mouth. It didn't taste like normal milk in a lot of ways, but Angela didn't mind the taste. Amelie continued to moan and pant softly as Angela practically drank from her breast, running her hands through her own hair and gripping onto it rather than gripping onto the rough fabric of the bed sheets. 

After a short while of this, Angela had to pull away. She licked her lips, before watching to make sure Amelie stopped lactating. Angela wiped away any excess milk with her fingers, before smiling softly at Amelie from where she was, her face still leant down close to Amelie's soft, blue skin. Angela began to kiss the skin in-between Amelie's breasts as a trailed a hand down, managing to remove Amelie's lower clothes without much hassle. Angela began to slowly rub Amelie's entrance with one hand, whilst still kissing her chest, leaving temporary lipstick marks in-between her breasts. Angela obviously wasn't satisfied and wanted something more long lasting, and so began to practically bite at certain parts of the flesh. With the first love bite, a cry escaped Amelie in the midst of the moans, but as a counter to the pain, Angela began to play with Amelie's clit, which seemed slightly swollen at this point. Amelie couldn't help but moan out Angela's name, her eyes squeezed tight shut. Angela continued to tease and play with Amelie's clit, not yet entering her, as she kept leaving small bites across her chest and stomach. She didn't know how well the marks would bruise and show against Amelie's blue skin, but she didn't much care right now in the moment. It was when Angela got down to about Amelie's belly button that she pulled away, now sitting in-between Amelie's legs, still playing with her swollen, red clitoris. She looked at Amelie, blushing a little at the way she moaned, before pushing one of her long delicate fingers into Amelie's entrance, watching the way she reacted. A gasp escaped Amelie, followed by a moan of "A-Angie...", her grip on her own hair tightening. Angela began to slowly move her finger in and out, going quite slowly. Listening to all of Amelie's moans was making her wet herself, and as much as she wanted to tell Amelie to pleasure her instead, Angela knew that this was all for Amelie and not for herself, and so she carried on. 

With each new finger came another gasp, and as Angela entered the third, Amelie's legs kicked a little, before her feet came back down to firmly plant her heels into the bed. Angela was still taking it quite slowly, almost lazily, as she thrusted her fingers in and out of Amelie. It was after a few minutes of this that, in her flustered, sweaty, panting state, Amelie began to buck her hips here and again, almost riding Angela's fingers, trying to get them to go deeper than they actually could. She was desperate, needy, and this was only reinforced when Amelie came out with "Please... More..." in the middle of her panting and moaning. Angela slowly retrieved her fingers from deep inside the wet cavern of Amelie's pussy, before reaching into one of the drawers of her nearby desk.   
"If you really want more..." was all Amelie heard Angela muttered before she felt it pushed into herself. She cried out loudly, her back arching as she felt the walls of her pussy tighten around the large object that had just been shoved deeper than she'd ever felt anything go before. Angela paused for a moment, before beginning to pull it in and out. She went slowly to begin, able to see that Amelie was struggling to adjust. The sensation of it inside her made Amelie moan and groan, her breathing dissipating into mere panting, sweat rolling down her forehead. Her hands had fallen from clutching her own hair now to gripping onto what she could of her pillow, her heels digging into the material of the bed close to where Angela was sat. Her back, however, was mainly off the bed by now, arched up in the air in a position that was probably painful but was masked by the overwhelming pleasure. 

"Faster...!" Amelie cried and Angela obeyed, thrusting it in and out faster than before, trying to keep a rhythm even as she sped up. She continually sped up until she could go faster anymore and her own body started to rock back and forth as she pulled it out and pushed back in over and over again. Amelie's moans started to get louder and louder, getting closer to cries and screams than moans, but at least all of the noises that she managed to get out despite her panting were from pleasure at this point and not from pain. Angela even managed a few moans of herself merely from watching Amelie, able to see how wet Amelie was and feel how wet she was herself, but despite her own noises, she continued at her fast pace, wanting to pleasure Amelie until Amelie was too tired to be pleasured anymore. 

Angela noticed a minute or so later that Amelie had begun to shiver and shudder with every few thrusts, her moans becoming more slurred. She smirked a little, this being Amelie's telltale sign that she was nearing her climax. Angela kept going, not wanting to disappoint Amelie, although shuffled backwards a little so that the release didn't spill onto her. It was a few mere moments later that a loud moan escaped Amelie, shudders rocking through her whole body just as a climax hit, and the hot, sticky cum came spilling out as Angela pulled out the large dildo she'd just been using. Afterwards, Amelie fell to lie flat, a large breath escaping her, her eyes finally falling open as she began to try and get her breath back from where she'd been panting a few moments previous. Angela dropped the implement they'd been using, that was now all sticky, to the floor, and looked down at Amelie, smiling softly. She would soon move to get stuff to clean up, but she wanted to make sure Amelie was alright first. It took a few moments for Amelie to compose herself, before finally looking up at Angela and giving her a smile. Angela blushed lightly and reached over, taking Amelie's hand. Amelie's smile lingered for a moment, before fading, the numbness rushing back into her body as before.   
"Thank you..." She mumbled, leaving Angela's warm hand lying in her own cold one. She hated the after moments herself, hated that feeling of the coldness and numbness rush back to her, but Angela loved it. She loved seeing the real smiles, loved the hand holding, loved the closeness. She loved how it seemed more like authentic Amelie than the cold, twisted assassin that Talon had created.   
"You're welcome." She replied at last, smiling down at Amelie, and for one small moment, Amelie managed a smile back.


End file.
